Translate:Requests
__NOWYSIWYG__ Wikia Language Brigade (CC Template) ---- EN= |-|BS= |-|CA= |-|DE= |-|ES= |-|FR= |-|IT= |-|JA= |-|MS= |-|NL= |-|PL= |-|PT= __TOC__ Translation from Choko Wiki: maiotome.wikia.com Items: Onegaishimasu ~! Extra information: ~ Choko x :(name) Laura Bianci :(voice actor) Inoue Kikuko :(paragraph) She is a Meister Otome who works for Queen Lutecia Remus, and she carries the common/popular name of "Brilliant Enstatite" (絢爛の頑火輝石). Commanding the allied troops of Nagi Altai, she supported the crown. : - keep an eye on this request, for any corrections may still be added by other WLB members. :Yatalu (talk) & Albugineous (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) EN → FR, EN → CA Wiki: w:c:Hvetshran Item: w:c:hvetshran:hvetshran → w:c:fr.hvetshran:hvetshran Wiki: w:c:Hvetshran Item: w:c:hvetshran:hvetshran → w:c:ca.hvetshran:hvetshran Extra information: * Feel free to leave out the since it would create too many redlinks. * No time limit, so if you only want to do part of it, you can leave the rest to another translator. * Minimum proficiency: higher than 2 (if possible). Thanks in advance (: :Yatalu, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　2013年08月03日、10:26:40 :: 19:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : EN → FR 15:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : EN → CA by me and GosBoig :3 19:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Translation from Yuzura Wiki: Global (Community Central) Items: w:Template:User:Yuzura (→ w:Template:User:Yuzura/Es) Extra information: I want to translate my global profile from English to Spanish. Don't bother copying any code. Please just import the translated text. Thanks! Best regards '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター' 00:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : Hope you are satisfied with the result and I can translate it in Catalan also if you want :) 16:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC) EN → PT-BR, EN → TL '''Wiki': Wikianswers, WikiRespostas (PT) and WikiSagot (TL) Items: * What is the percentage of questions that have been answered → The equivalent in Portuguese (WikiRespostas, PT-BR) * What is the percentage of questions that have been answered → The equivalent in Tagalog (WikiSagot, TL) Extra information: The English coding (except the text) will maybe be able to show. 20:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I've done EN->TL, just put the remaining codes on it. Hope you are satisfied :) --Guppie the Third wall• 10:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for translating! What is update in TL? Also, you've missed a line: Hit and help us by answering questions! Thanks again, 13:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm looking forward to translate that to PT-BR, but I can't find the "edit" button in the page. I really want to help! I've translated and saved the content in a .txt . I'll keep trying, anyways. User:Shinkenuu :Hello. At the end of the URL (the link), add ?action=edit. That will edit the page. Thanks, 22:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you! User:Shinkenuu ::: - Shinkenuu has translated EN → PT-BR and sent me via chat. I'll need to contact staff for some wiki coding stuff, since PAGESINCAT does not work. Thanks Shinkenuu! 23:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC) JA → EN Wiki: http://spectrobes.wikia.com Items: A picture from the Japanese Spectrobes official webpage. Extra information: Source: http://www.disneygames.jp/gamesoft_special/spectrobes_wii/spectrobes/index.html Some names written in katakana are as follows: *クロール - Krawl *クラックス - Krux *ラーレン - Rallen Brandon Pow (talk) 11:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) First section Atrocious invasive life form Krawl Atrocious invasive life form that suddenly appeared in a harmonious universe. It destroys everything and ruins the entire galaxy. Mankind's weapons are also entirely useless for (to? -- not sure) them. Second section Emperor (こうてい could be many things, but "emperor" seems most logical) of evil Krux Creature with a force that must be feared and that controls all of the Krawls. What's below the disguise is engulfed in mystery. Arch enemy of the Rallen. : , checks by others are always welcomed. -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年08月25日、09:46:45 EN → NL Wiki: w:c:spongebob Items: w:c:spongebob:User:Spongebob456/sandbox Extra information: Hi all. Just some character translations please. Do feel free to edit the sandbox if you want. Cheers! :) --Spongebob456 talk 08:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) : – edited the page itself + added one character you didn't ask a translation for. Hope you don't mind (: YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年09月10日、12:46:08 JA → EN Wiki: Currency Wiki Items: Image of a Japanese occupation note from World War II Extra Information: There is Japanese near the "1" at the bottom left corner and at the bottom center of the image. I'm looking for the characters typed out, a translation, and romanization if possible. There is an image of a similar note on the wiki, but the text on this image is the same and should be easier to read. Thanks in advance! --Dser (talk) 01:56, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : – YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年09月10日、12:51:14 :@edit: I can only recognize the characters: * 臣 (bottom left corner, bottom left character), * 國 (third character in the line of seven), * 帝 (fourth in the same line) and * 日 (sixth in the same line). :Passed it on to a Japanese friend in the hopes he can read it, will message User:Gurgate as well. – YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年09月10日、01:11:51 :Apparently I got the couple of characters right, but mistook the order - in that period, Japanese was still read from right to left (present day it's from left to right). The characters in the row of seven are the following: (right-left) 大日本帝国政府. The four small characters are the following: (top-down, right-left) 大蔵大臣. :Double-checked by Gurgate in this thread – where he also gave me this link – and by two friends on skype, each independently from each other. Apart from that, I have also been told that even half of Japanese cannot read the characters (: a bit like medieval western script. : Hope this helps, and sorry for delay. – YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年09月11日、08:56:15 EN → JA Wiki: spongebob.wikia.com Items: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spongebob456/sandbox Extra information: Hi guys. Not sure if the character names can be translated into Japanese, but I thought I'd see if you guys could do it please. As usual, you can edit my sandbox with the translations - under the Japanese Translations part. Thanks! :) --Spongebob456 talk 15:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) K e v i g i r l 1 22:00, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I may not have done what you have asked, but I found the Japanese for Patrick Star. As you said in the request, I have put the translation in your sandbox. I just changed the English a bit. I helped you to change the '(his daughter)' part into Pearl Krabs because I found it out. Hope this helps at least a bit and hope someone else or I can answer your request! :Squidward Tentacles → Squidward触手 (Squidward Shokushu) :Eugene Krabs → ユージンカニ (Yūjin Kani) :Pearl Krabs → パールカニ (Pāru Kani) :Sandy Cheeks → サンディチークス (Sandi Chīkusu) :Plankton → プランクトン (Purankuton) :Gary Wilsont Jr. the Snail → ゲイリーウィルソンジュニアカタツムリ (Geirīu~ Iruson Junia Katatsumuri) : I never thought I'd see the day where I was translating SpongeBob names to Japanese. Just note, these may not be 100% accurate so if another Brigade member notices an error, feel free to edit these. Best regards! '--''Yuzura☆: -炎のマスター' 01:02, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha. cheers. We have a lot of SpongeBob dubs and I'm hoping to get the character names translated for each dub. I'll keep an eye here for any updates. :) --Spongebob456 talk 06:43, September 17, 2013 (UTC) EN → RU '''Wiki': w:c:ru.codelyoko Items: * w:c:codelyoko:Yumi Ishiyama → w:c:ru.codelyoko:Юми Ишияма * w:c:codelyoko:Aelita Schaeffer → w:c:ru.codelyoko:Аэлита Шэффер * w:c:codelyoko:Jeremie Belpois → w:c:ru.codelyoko:Жереми Белпуа * w:c:codelyoko:Ulrich Stern → w:c:ru.codelyoko:Ульрих Штерн * w:c:codelyoko:William Dunbar → w:c:ru.codelyoko:Вильям Данбар * w:c:codelyoko:Code Lyoko → w:c:ru.codelyoko:Код Лиоко * w:c:codelyoko:Lyoko → w:c:ru.codelyoko:Лиоко Extra information: Can you check if Cyrillic transcription of the names is correct? :Thanks! --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 10:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Note to requester: Following our policy the maximum of links per request is actually only three --- it's no problem for once, but please keep this in mind for next time (: :Note to translators: Feel free to translate this from Spanish→English and English→Russian. I don't think we have Spanish→Russian translators at present time. Link your sandbox here with when you're on it. Thank you! One bit at a time is enough c: feel free to translate per paragraph and leave the rest to another translator. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年09月17日、01:39:18 ::Corrected Cyrillic transliteration (I'm not sure about correctness of some of them, but due to my knowledge in transliteration from foreign languages, it should be like that). P.S. I'll repair my signature soon. 08:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Requesting